The Love Of A King
by Murmurer
Summary: Often times, things are easily taken for granted. Here is a tragic tale of a blind man; in sight and in love. GuyAsch BL


Title: The Love Of A King  
Word Count: 1,795  
Prompt: Smell  
Warnings: BL

Summary: Often times, things are easily taken for granted. Here is a tragic tale of a blind man; in sight and in love.  
Disclaimer: I've ruined my eyesight, playing this game; now I've ruined Guy's. Mwahaha.

* * *

We met by chance. Then again, I guess I could say the same for just about anything. Fine. This was a fortunate meeting. While making my rounds at the local park - it's my method of relieving stress - we bumped into one another. Rather, it was his fault.

Earlier that day, my brother whom I have the misfortune of being related to, decided it'd be quite amusing to hide my wallet. He also ate the last of the cereal. I doubt he had the capability to bring home the groceries, literally. That meant no lunch for me either. Being in quite a foul mood, I had let my mouth run off, "Watch where you're going, are you blind!"

Granted, I've made worse first impressions. But due to the context in which my words were used, this one certainly took the cake. I hate cake.

He reached out and stroked my arm. I balked. "Oh, sorry. You see, I am blind." I nearly missed his words, what with that charming smile of his. When the words finally sunk in, I found myself apologizing profusely.

I glanced up and looked into his clear blue eyes. It was such a shame that they were of no use to him. I thought they looked lovely.

As the days unfolded and time passed, our visits increased; I began visiting the park a lot more. We didn't speak much, merely kept each other company. Once, however, he asked me: "What's it like, being able to see?" The question had me stumped. Within its simplicity I found the need to answer in a profound way.

Rest assured, I wasn't trying to show off. I just wanted to return the favor of his expressive nature. When he smiled, his whole being would illuminate. And when he felt intimidated by my tactless complaints, his lip would quiver like a reed in the river. River… no, they were as deep as the ocean, those eyes. The way they shone when he spoke belied his affliction so eerily well. It must've been magic.

I feel foolish nowadays for believing such; I still hold faith in him, however.

I actually bought him flowers. Now my foolish brother thinks I have a girlfriend. "Careful not to crush the stems. Now what do you think?"

He asked me softly, "What kind are they, Asch?"

"I doubt you'll remember it. _Gaillardia pulchella._ Firewheel variant."

He chuckled. "I know." Now that wasn't possible. If they had been roses and he'd pricked himself, he'd probably be able to conjure up a decent guess. I simply could not follow his logic. While I was trying to answer my own questions, he added, "Gaillardias are my favorites. Red and yellow are my favorites, too."

I asked him hesitantly, "You… you knew?"

He looked off to the side yet continued, "Heh. I was a little shy about introducing myself earlier. Left some things out. My name's Gailardia. Guy for short, you recall?" Of course I did. How could anyone forget such a simple name?

"Yes." I scoffed, "You're awfully conceited, aren't you?"

"Yes, no, maybe so. You tell me."

Our harmless quarrel spanned over several weeks. I remember the first time I smiled in front of him; he told me he could sense it. I silently prayed he couldn't sense if someone was flustered, too. Guy usually knew more than he let on. I admired his perceptiveness, yet I disliked the fact that he let it go to waste. There was no point in a talent if it wasn't utilized.

Speaking of which, Guy really knew how to sing. I almost let the fact that it was a love song slide. Later I confronted him about his choice in music. Turns out it was one of the few he knew by heart. I never let him hear the end of it.

I mocked, "Guy's a little seed. He's going to grow up and bloom into 'love'."

He blushed and insisted, "It's a good song, 'The Rose'. And you have to admit, I'm not half-bad." That's the sort of mood our conversations took, casual and on the spur of the moment.

My legs came to a halt. Gently I led him by the wrist as I sat down. An air of tranquility blew past us. I sighed and relaxed. "Do you want to talk about it?" I stared at him in surprise. I don't recall being an easy book to read. Guy was starting to know me a bit too well.

"I guess. My brother was getting on my nerves again."

Guy clasped his hands and noted, "Come to think of it, you rarely talk about him." I paused. "Oh. Don't mind me. Go on."

Lacing my fingers in my lap, I tried to recall the events in my mind. Otherwise, my words would've followed in a jumble. I could care less if 'time was of the essence'; I hated being rushed.

As soon as I opened my mouth to speak, I felt hands at my shoulders. I narrowed my eyes, feeling fingers roam down my arms and then around my waist. Guy spoke as if he hadn't closed the distance between us, "What were you going to say?"

The urge to push him away was overcome by the surprising feeling of warmth coursing through my body. I knew I was blushing. Without my notice, my hand had flown to my face, hiding my embarrassment. Guy must've taken my lack of complaint as an approval. There was no budging him now.

Strange, I didn't want to. My arms snaked around his neck and I whispered in his ear, "I'll leave that to your imagination--" An awkward vibration alerted me to a missed call. I growled and ignored it. That is, until my ringtone… _that damn idiot changed it to "Ring Around The Rosie"?!_

I flipped my phone open and barked, "What is it, Natalia-say that again-no, before-hey!-Look-You called at-Luke's in the hospital?" She confirmed my fears with a quaking voice. I could only assume that she'd been crying.

Reluctantly I rose. I helped Guy up and murmured, "I have to go."

I felt Guy's hand upon my shoulder. He pleaded, "Let me come with you." I couldn't refuse him.

Our footsteps clacked against the concrete sidewalk. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Luckily the streets weren't heavily occupied. A few blocks down I could see the hospital in the distance. I looked behind me and wondered if I should've waited for Guy.

The stoplight flickered to red. I collided head on with a civilian. Hissing in pain at a few scrapes here and there, I picked myself up and offered a half-hearted apology. It seemed to do the job. I scanned the area, wondering how far behind Guy was.

Tires suddenly screeched and I nearly jumped out of my skin. The sound was deafening. Wandering towards the commotion, fear ruptured my concern for my brother.

"When did he…? Guy!"

_Asch's, Asch's  
We've all fallen down!  
Hehehe!_

I left him with the nurses as they wheeled him away. I sunk into a chair in the waiting room. Pathetic, how I could do nothing more than sit around. The chime of the clock above me was absolutely infuriating. Gritting my teeth in disgust, I stormed off to find Luke.

The door opened just as I was about to reach for the handle. Natalia looked relieved. Her smile told me many things, and I knew Luke was going to be fine. If I didn't know better, I would've guessed that he'd slipped on an ice cube.

I walked over to his bedside, not amused in the slightest. He grinned as if it'd make everything better. Bah, as if. He asked cheerfully, "Asch, what took you so long?"

"Nosy as ever, even in your death bed - I wish." Given the fact that he wasn't doomed to die anytime soon, I still had the right to prepare him for hell. I snarled, "A friend of mine was involved in a car crash. I'm about to go see him."

Luke looked thoughtful for a moment. "I bet he'll be glad to see you."

"If only, if only," I hummed.

The walk to Guy's room filled me with dread. I didn't know what to say, nor what to do for him, let alone the fact if I'd be able to visit him. While I pondered, I almost passed by his room. I stopped in front of the door, afraid of interrupting the staff members.

"At this rate, we'll need something short of a miracle."

My eyes burned. I ran for it. All the way back to the park, back to where we first met. I slumped against a tree. No tears spilled. Crying wouldn't solve a thing. I needed a miracle to save him.

I whispered, "A miracle. Please, don't let it end like this. I would gladly die to save his life."

I closed my eyes and waited. "To be able to see… is to know the truth." That was my answer for him. And then, my wish was granted.

"How are you feeling?" Guy did not recognize that voice. He rose from his bed, only to be pushed back. "You need your rest, Mr. Cecil." Guy blinked a few times, adjusting to the artificial lighting of the room. He blinked a few more times, adjusting to the fact that he could see.

Standing before him was a professional sort of fellow, no doubt his doctor. Guy glanced around, wondering how he had ended up in a hospital in the first place. The blonde shuddered. Someone shouting his name, the sound of that rang in his ears.

No, it hadn't been just anyone. Asch had ran after him before Guy blacked out. He could remember that much. Where was he know?

Guy tried to ask, but he was spoken over, "This came in, by the way. I believe it's yours. Fine specimen of a bird. _Pteridophora alberti,_ I believe. The more common name, of course, is the King of Saxony. It's a bird of paradise."

Two ribboned plumes crowned the petite bird. It chirped softly, watching Guy with two sharp intelligent eyes. Guy tapped at the metal cage. He stared at the black ashen wings of the avian.

He turned his attention back upon the doctor, "And you are?"

"Jade Curtiss. Should you need any assistance, feel free to call for a nurse. I'll be back in a bit."

Guy weaved his fingers through his bed sheets, his only company the strangely familiar bird. He smiled and exclaimed, "I wish I could see you!"

The King of Saxony sung: _Yet you're just as blind as before_.

Right before your very eyes: Can't you see me?


End file.
